


Girls' Night Out

by Sapphicartsandwriting



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Girls' Night Out, all that you see is rogue hitting on the barista, and how fuckin gay she is, but i love her, date, jean and roro are already dating, jubilee is a brat, kitty and rachel also are gay as fuck, shes really gay holy shit, this is just... really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicartsandwriting/pseuds/Sapphicartsandwriting
Summary: Jubilee convinces Storm to take some of the girls to the mall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction on this account. It was requested on my tumblr for Femslash February. It will have a few chapters, each one about a different pairing. All are happening at the same time except the first one, which takes place before.  
> Enjoy :)

“Oh, come on! You’ve done it before, haven’t you?” Jubilee pleaded.

“Well, yes, but--”

“Then we can!”

“--But the circumstances were different. The team was much smaller and we only went out to boost morale. Besides, it was Alison who took us all on that escapade, not I.” Ororo finished. “And please do not interrupt me, child.”

“Oh, Ororo. Give the kid a break! And we don’t need Alison to have fun, do we?” Jean stepped gracefully over to her and leaned her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“I… Did not know that you were listening, dear.” Ororo’s eyes turned to look at Jean, but didn’t move her head so that she wouldn’t disturb her.

“I’m always listening, beautiful.” Jean planted a quick kiss on Ororo’s cheek before standing back up. Ororo blushed, but soon enough she regained her serious demeanor.

“I am still not sure. Is this really necessary?” 

Jubilee piped up. “Most of the girls here want to go; most of them weren’t there when you guys went the last time, which was yeeaars ago.” Kitty, Rachel, and Rogue, who were standing in the back of the room, nodded vigorously. “Please?”

Ororo looked confused. “Wait… Rogue, you were there, were you not?”

The girl huffed. “No, Ah wasn’t. Carol Danvers was possessin’ me, remember?” Her eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.

“Oh, right.” She turned to Jean and said with a small chuckle, “Are you ganging up on me, then?”

She put her hands up. “Hey, I just overheard this conversation! I didn’t start it… But I think it would be a lot of fun. If you don’t want to go, I’ll just take the girls, but… It would be really great if we could go together.” She looked at Storm gently, her eyes glistening and bright. 

Every time she looked at her like that, Ororo could feel her heart cave in. It would be nice to spend some time with Jean like this. Sure, they spent time together at the mansion, but they never got to do something special; they were always so busy.

“Well… Since you'll be going anyway, I guess I’ll join you.”

Jubilee danced around the kitchen joyfully, making everyone in the room laugh.

Jean squeezed Ororo’s hand and grinned. “I guess we’re going out!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, new chapter! This one will focus on Jean and Ororo's relationship.

The car slowed to a stop at the intersection, then continued along the road when the other ones had passed. Ororo turned to look at Jubilee in the back seat. “Have you been planning this? Your directions are so specific.”

The girl grinned. “Oh, little bit. I just saved up a bunch of money and I want to spend it.”

Ororo nodded and turned back to face the road.

In a few minutes, the car pulled into the mall parking lot. It wasn’t especially big or fancy, but it was fine.

The group walked in and gathered around a large fountain inside.

Ororo cleared her throat. “Now, I don’t expect for us all to stick together, but we need to be able to get back together. Keep track of the time, and we will all meet back here in an hour and a half.”

Jubilee scampered off toward the escalators, Kitty and Rachel went off to the arcade, and Rogue headed for the food court.

When they were (somewhat) alone, Jean took Ororo’s hand. “I'm glad you decided to come.”

Ororo lifted it up to her face and kissed Jean’s hand. “Same here.”

Jean blushed and giggled a little bit. She got so flustered whenever Storm decided to be so charming. She turned so that her companion wouldn't see her reaction and and started to walk away, still holding her hand. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat!”

They headed upstairs, where there was a rather nice restaurant. The lighting was red and dimmed, making for a very romantic atmosphere.

They sat down and ordered. It would be awhile before their food came, it always was at restaurants like this. They talked and talked about anything and everything. With each other, the two women were never bored.

“Do you ever wonder…” Jean started to say, but hesitated.

Ororo looked at her curiously. “Go on.”

“What would have happened without the X-Men. I mean… it is such a big part of our lives. Heck, it might even _be_ our lives. Sometimes I wonder what I would be doing without it. Where would I be? What would I be doing? Would I have met you?”

Storm smiled warmly. “I'm sure the last one would be the same. Soulmates are destined to be together.”

Jean blushed a very bright red and quickly took some sips of her soda to cover it up. Ororo did the same, but it was to hide her grin.

Their food arrived and they paused their conversation to eat, but it was still on their minds. They'd talk about it again, maybe later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come out in a few days, it'll be about Kitty and Rachel! I'll update this every few days! Please leave kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I’ve had so little motivation lately. Anyway, this one will be about Kitty and Rachel!

“Aaand another win to Shadowcat!” Kitty said triumphantly.

Rachel shook her head in mock annoyance; a smile played on her lips. “I don’t understand why you want me to play with you when you know you’re always going to win.”

Kitty put an arm around Rachel’s shoulders and gestured dramatically with the other. “My dear… I don’t play for the win. I play so that I can bef with you.”

Rachel grinned and pushed Kitty away playfully. “But you do also like to win.”

“That I do.”

They played another few rounds before Rachel started to get bored. Kitty noticed this and quickly offered to do something else, which Rachel agreed to.

The two girls started to walk around, window shopping a little and talking a lot. Kitty couldn’t help but grin the whole time. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about Rachel made her feel so much happier than her other friends did. She supposed that meant that they were best friends, but that still didn’t feel quite right.

On a whim, Kitty reached down to grab Rachel’s hand as they walked. Rachel’s body tensed, and Kitty quickly let go. “I’m sorry…”

Rachel shook her head. “It… It’s fine.”

They walked in awkward silence for a minute before Kitty cleared her throat and said, “Do you want to go in?” They stood in front of a rather large bookstore, complete with a small coffee shop.

Rachel nodded, clearly happy to change the subject. They browsed through the books for a while, laughing and showing each other the titles of a bunch of dumb romance novels and reading aloud the backs of intriguing adventure stories, but Rachel was still acting funny. Kitty had hoped that all this playful chatter would make her feel better, but it wasn’t.

Obviously, it was her fault. Why did she take Rachel’s hand like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Kitty glanced over at her friend. Her face was serious as she looked off into the distance, obviously lost in thought. Everytime she smiled at what Kitty said, it seemed forced and troubled. Finally, Kitty decided to confront it.

“Rachel… please. What’s wrong? I’m so sorry about holding your hand, if it made you uncomfortable or anything and I-”

Rachel cut her off. “No, it’s nothing like that. I’m… I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, and that did make me think about it, but…” She trailed off.

“Please tell me.”

Rachel cleared her throat. She was trembling and her face was bright red. She stammered, “I… I’ve been beginning to think of you as more than a friend. I care about you… so much. I love you, Kitty. A lot.” She buried her head in her hands. “Please don’t hate me.”

Kitty was shocked. This was what had been eating Rachel up this whole time? The more Kitty thought about it, the more she thought that she felt the same way. Rachel wasn’t her best friend. She was in love with Rachel. Hell, they had probably been closer than friends before either of them realized this.

Kitty took Rachel’s hands in her own and gently pulled them down from her face. “I don’t hate you. I never will. I love you, too.”

Rachel still didn’t look up. “Yeah, but… Not in the same way as I do.”

Kitty shook her head. “No. I… really love you. A lot.”

Kitty leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel’s for a few seconds. “Better?”

Rachel smiled. “Better.”

They kissed again, longer this time. Then, they just sat in one of the chairs together and read a book, but now they both really understood. They understood just how much they meant to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter will be the last one! Please leave kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


End file.
